It's My life* pt1
by ShelbyBerringer
Summary: Scott hasn't always apprechated Shelby... now he's going to
1. It's My Life!

It's My Life!! 

This is a General Hospital and Higher Ground Crossover though it's main focus is on the Higher Ground Character. If you don't know anything about GH doing worry about it, cause it doesn't really matter. Also this takes place right after Shelby catches Scott and Juliet making out in the kitchen. So there not together yet or anything. This part one and if I get lots of feed back I'll post more :)   
  
  
  


*"Yeah.... maybe"* 

"Or maybe not" Shelby said to herself, as she watched Scott and Juliet make out in the kitchen. 

Shelby held back the tears as she tore her eyes away from the very upsetting sight. She walked quickly away, not wanting to let anyone see her cry, when the barriers on her eyes, gave way, and the tears flowed freely. She walked quickly out of the building, and headed towards her cabin as fast as her small feet would take her. She was half way across the field when she heard someone call out her name 

"Shelby!!"Katherine called after her friend, as she walked towards her "Come back. Peter's going to be singing soon!'" 

"Nah.. I think I am just going to, you know, crash" Shelby said calmly, looking around, anywhere but at Katherine. 

"Oh come on! It's going to be great.. I mean imagine Peter singing... it's once in a lifetime thing" Katherine said with a smile on her face. But that smile soon fell into a worried frown when she noticed, the look on Shelby's face, and the tears welled up in her eyes " Shelby..you ok?" 

"I am fine" Shelby replied shortly "I am just tired and I want to go to bed." 

"Don't lie" Kat replied, looking her friend in the eyes "What happened?" 

"Who are you? Peter?" Shelby replied with a bitter, sarcastic laugh. 

"No... just someone who cares" Kat replied remaining cool, knowing Shelby was just upset "Did something happen with Scott?" 

"What? Did Scott somehow become the center on the universe, and no one told me" Shelby said sarcastically. 

"No..." Katherine replied slowly "But he has seemed the be at the center on your universe lately" 

"Well not anymore!" Shelby said angerly 

"What did he say now?" 

"Do you really want to hear this?"Shelby asked doubtfully 

"Only if you want to tell me" 

"Fine" Shelby said sitting down on a near by picnic table "Have a seat. This could take sometime" 

"I have time" Kat said sitting down next to her 

"Well ok, you how from like day 1, me and Juliet have kind of be, I don't know, fighting over Scott?" 

"Yeah" 

"Well She won" Shelby replied flatly, holding back the tears in her eyes. 

"Are you sure about that?" Kat asked skeptically 

"Yes, I couldn't ve more sure" 

"And how did you find this out" 

"I just saw him and Juliet making out in the Kitchen... like a 2 minutes ago. They looked like they where eating each other" Shelby said disgustedly. 

"Ouch, that sucks sweetie. But I mean, Shelby, really, you can have any guys you want. I mean he's just 1 guy, there are a million guys just like him. What makes him so special?" 

"That's the thing. I don't know. He treated me like shit, calling me a wore, more then once, and referring to me using terms like used car! And ya know, I would stand up for myself at the time but then I'd go back for more again, and again. But tonight was different. He apologized for all the mean things he said, and he actually sounded sincere you know. He said he wanted to get to know me better. And of course, being the idiot I am, I thought he actually meant it. But not 2 minutes later he and Queenie are sucking face" 

"Shelby, your not an idiot for believing him. Maybe he really does want to, on the friendship level" 

"Well at this point I don't want to know him on any level" Shelby said "But if you'll excuse me I'd really like to go to my cabin and sulk in peace" 

"No sulking tonight.. Peter's actually gonna sing, you cant miss this!" Kate said with a smile, "And certainly not for some overly egotistical boy" 

"Kate, I really appreciate you trying here but I-" 

"No way am I gonna let you miss this" Kate said cutting her off 

"Fine, but don't let him near me and do not expect me to be nice to him or Queenie" Shelby said rolling her eyes, and crossing her arms 

"Fine" Kat said rolling her eyes, smiling. Then she grabbed on and Shelby's arms and pulled her up, "Come on, before we miss it" 

"Alright, alright" Shelby said laughing quietly in spite of herself, as Kate dragged her down to join the rest of then group. 

"Shelby! Where were you?" Juliet asked happily as Shelby approached the group. 

"Somewhere else" Shelby said shortly, rolling her eyes. 

"Sorry for asking" Juliet said quietly, slightly hurt, walking away. 

"Sucks being second does it?" a male voice said from behind her. 

"What do you-" Shelby started to say as she turned around quickly. In front of her stood, a tall, dark, muscular man. Dark Brown hair and deep brown eyes. He had to be about 18. Very preppie "Oh sorry. I thought you where someone else" 

"It's ok, I'm Nikolas. And your.. Shelby correct?" The boy said with a small, kind smile 

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Shelby asked suspiciously , eyeing him. 

"I am stalking you... No actually I happen to over hear your conversation with Katherine. That guy you where talking about sounds like a jerk to me" 

"You where listening to a private conversation?" Shelby asked sharply 

"I didn't mean to. I was just laying on one of the benches when you and Katherine came over. I didn't want to disturb your conversation. It seemed very important. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me" 

"Thanks" Shelby said softly, then turned back into Shelby mode "SO let me guess. Your one of the academy boys. Your looking for a little, no strings attached fun, with a real women? Cause you know, I think I might just have some time for you right now." 

"You sure are blunt aren't you" Nikolas said laughing softly "Yes I am from the academy, but I am not that kind of guy" 

"All guys are the kind of guy" Shelby replied looking him in the eyes "Unless there gay. Are you?" 

"Gay? No!" Nikolas replied with a laugh. "I am honestly just a nice guy" 

"Aint not such kind of guy" Shelby said 

"There is now, that I am around" 

"Right... so Nikolas, what do you think of our humble abode. I know it's not the Ritz your use to but we like it alright" Shelby said looking around 

"It's quiet lovely actually. The view up here is exquisite" Nikolas said only looking at her 

"Oh a sweet talker" Shelby said lightly blushing "You sure your not interested in some real fun?" 

"If it's with you I am.. Eventually" 

"What does that mean?" Shelby said confused 

"That means that.... well you'll just have to wait and see what that means." 

"I don't have much patience. What if I don't feel like waiting?" Shelby asked with a small smile 

"Then we'll both miss out on a great Esperance. So I hope you will wait." 

"Mhhh... maybe... I'll try" Shelby said with a smile. "So.. Nikolas... you rich?" 

"I am comfortable" Nikolas said with a smirk "your not going to date me for my money are you?" 

"Who said I am going to date you at all?" Shelby said with a raised eyebrows, and small smile 

"Ouch.. That hurt!"Nikolas placing a hand over his heart and pretending to be wounded 

"AW did the poor little rich baby get hurt?" 

"Yes" 

"Well get over it" 

"My, my aren't we a mean cat" 

"Shut up!" 

"I don't want to" he wined "I like talking you. Not only are you gorgeous, but you nothing like the snobby girls from my school." 

"Thank god for small miracles" Shelby said with a smile "So Nikolas do you have a last name" 

"Yes I do" 

"What is it?" 

"You'll just have to wait and find out now wont you?" Nikolas flirted 

"We'll see" 

~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


"Who is the **Jerk** Shelby's flirting with? " Scott asked out loud as he stood next to Kate. 

"Oh him.. That's Nikolas. He is pretty nice if you ask me. Has a lot of money too.. Not to mention a hot body" 

"Yeah if you like that preppie uptight type" Scott snapped 

"Oh someone is jealous." Kate answered knowingly "I thought you didn't like Shelby." 

"I don't. She probably just wants to fool around with him like the rest of the guys." 

"Maybe... or maybe not. Maybe she wants a real relationship with him" Kate said deafening her friend. 

"Well ovously she has bad taste"Scott said snobbily 

"Well ovously. I mean, she liked you didn't she" Kate snapped then walked away, leaving Scott dumbfounded   
  


"So Nikolas, no last name, what's your story? Why'd you get shipped off to boarding school? Shelby questioned 

"Let's just say me and my family didn't exactly enjoy each other company. Plus they wanted me to get a really good education. You?" 

"Killed a guy" Shelby said with a completely serious face 

"Your joking right?"Nikolas said laughing slightly nervously 

"Maybe."Shelby replied "maybe not" 

"Oh your a sharp one" 

"Your an odd one" 

"Listen" Nikolas said noticing his group beginning to get on there charter bus to go back to school "I have to go. What are visiting hours up here?" 

"Right after Hard labor, right before Lock down" 

"Come Shells, help me out here" Nikolas said with a pleading look on his face "or else I am going to be forced to go asked the leader guy of yours, and beg to be allowed to see you, because I have need to see your gorgeous smile" 

"Go ahead" Shelby said with an 'I dare you' smirk 

"Fine I will" Nikolas said leaning in, looking like he was going to kiss her. Then he quickly took her hand and raised it up to his lips, genitally kiss it. "Good evening "milady I hope to see you again soon" 

And with that Nikolas gave a small bow and backed away slowly, though he never broke eye contact with Shelby. 

"Oh Nikolas" Shelby called after him with a smile 

"Yes?" 

"3 to 8" 

"Alright... I'll be here at 3 PM sharp Good night" 

"Night" Shelby replied then turned and practically floated toward her cabin, a blissful smile across her face 

~~~ 

"God could that guy be anymore annoying. Look at him with his fake charm. Gees what he do, watch Cinderella too much as a child" Scott said 

"I think it's sweet" Juliet said happily "I hope Shelby and him hook up" 

"I don't" Scott said quietly, watching Shelby walk to her cabin "He's just wrong for her" 

"Why not? He seems just fine to me"Juliet said her smile fading as she fallowed her boyfriends gaze 

"I am going to go talk to her. See you in the morning" Scott said then started to jog over to catch up with Shelby. 

~~~~~~`   
  


You want more= give me some feedback :)   
  



	2. It's My Life Pt2

It's My life! Pt2   
  


"Shelby! Hey wait up!" Scott called after Shelby, just as she was about to enter her cabin, still blissfully happy. 

"Yes" Shelby said turning around smiling, a smile that quickly faded when she saw it was scott. "What do you want?" 

"To talk...." 

"Only to talk?" Shelby questioned "Becouse you know my offer earlier... you know to get to know each other better? It's been withdrawn, in light of recent events." 

"Fine" Scott said angerily "Who was that loeser you where throwing yourself at" 

"First of all, he isn't a loeser, second I wasn't throwing myself at him" Shelby snapped "And lastly it's not any of your business" 

And with that she turned and walking into her cabin,allowing the cabin door to slam behind her. 

"Shelby wait!" Scott said opening the door, and walking it, allowing the door to slam once again behind him. 

"Hey! Did I say you could come in here?" 

"Just shut up and Listen!"Scott said angerily 

"Do NOT tell me what to do! I am not a dog! I will not just do whatever you say!" Shelby yelled at him "I am not Juliet!" 

"So you want me to leave?" 

"Yes! We just went over that" Shelby shot back 

"Then listen to me so I can leave" 

"Fine you have exactly 3 minutes" 

"Fine... Listen Shelby we're friends-" 

"Yeah right" Shelby shot, under her breath. 

"And I dont want to see you get hurt. guys like the one you where talking to today, they only want one thing, and that it! Especially from girls like you" 

"whats that suppose to mean?" Shelby yelled "Are we back to calling me a whore again scott.. or better yet a "used car". Becouse if we are, let me tell you something right now. I am not going to take you holier that all shit, abuse anymore!" 

"No! you know what! Why do I bother! If you don't care that in the end this guy is only going to take advantage of you then that's just fine! I won't care either" 

"And how do you know this guy is going is going use me! OH WAIT! I almost forgot. The great Scott Barringer knows everything about me, and just LIFE in general. Well you know what Scott you can take your know it all attiude and STICK IT! Now your time is up so LEAVE!" 

"Fine! I will. But Do not come crying to me when you get yourself knocked up, kicked out of here or raped!" 

"You ass hole" Shelby screamed, slapping him strait across the face. "GET OUT NOW!!!!" 

"HEY!" Peter yelled running in the cabin, fallowed by Sophie and the rest of the cliffhanger "What the heck is going on in here!!" 

"Nothing"Shelby said stepping away from scott and sitting on her bed "Just get him out of my sight." 

"Fine! Gladly!" Scott said hot headedly and headed towards the door. 

"Stop right there Scott" Peter said "Shelby you come with me. Scott go with Sophie. As for the rest of you, it's late, get some sleep" 

"Peter I dont want to-" 

"Now Shelby" Peter said strictly, cutting her off 

"Fine" She said marching out the cabin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

"So you wanna tell me what it was that I walked in on?" Peter asked as he and SHelby walked into his office 

"Scott's a Jerk So whatelse is new" Shelby said flopping down on the couch, with a sigh. 

"I know Scott can be um... difficult but I think he doesn't usually know what he is saying or how it hurts people" 

"Well he needs to stop butting in to my life" Shelby said sharply "Especially when he doesn't want to be part of it" 

"What does that mean?" Peter questioned sitting across from Shelby, on the coffee table. 

"It's like he just wants me to chase after him, even though he already choise Juliet" 

"What do you mean, Choice Juliet?" 

"There like dating or something"shelby said rolling he eyes. 

"And you don't want them too" 

"Well I didn't... but I dont know, not it doesn't bother me as much." 

"What changed?" 

"Nothing really. Except I met this guy. He was really nice, and he didn't talk down to me or make mean comments" 

"Like Scott did" 

"Exactly"Shelby replied with a sigh 

"So what sparked this shouting match between you guys" 

"I have no idea! He just started telling me about what a bad guy Nikolas is, whom he has never even met-" 

"Wait whose Nikolas?" 

"The really nice guy I met" 

"From the academy?" 

"Yes" 

Ok. Just trying to get all in the information here" 

"Whatever. So he rants and raves about him, saying he is just going to take advantage of me, and that there was no way that he could possablely like me for me." 

"What? No. Nikolas seem like a very nice guy to me. He doesn't seem like the slumming it kind guy, who takes advantage. And even if he is, how is that Scott's business. It's my life and he has chosen not to be part of it" 

"I really think you have a thing for him" Peter said with a small smirk 

"What?! No! Not after the way he treated me. He flat out called me a whore more then once, and I take this dissprespect anymore!" 

~~~~~~~~ 

"So your sure this guy is going to take advantage of Shelby?" 

"yes! Sophie, I can tell. He isn't near are interesting, kind and gental, as Shelby is saying he is" 

"Then why not let her figuer that out on her own. SHelby's a big girl. She can handle herself" 

"Ovously not. Shelby has very low self respect, anyone can see that by the way she flounts herself around. It's a cry for approval. And a guy can see that, and he will take advantage of that." 

"You really care about her dont you?" 

"what?! No! She's a little too used for me" 

"With that attitude you don't deserve her anyway." 

~~~~~~~~~ 

"So what do we do?"Sophie asked softly. 

"I dont know exactly. IT sounds to me as though they both have some heavy deep feeling for each other, but dont know what to do about it. Scott handles it by being mean to shelby, so he doesn't have to worry about being the rejected one, and SHelby is just sick of being treated meanly. Plus she liked the Nikolas guy" 

"Right.... so what do we do" 

"Well...hmmm... they both need timeto think ad cool off. I say we put them on Shuns, just from each other for 3 days, then send them out on an all day nature hike, so they cant avoid talking to each other, and no one can leave the conversation." 

"Sounds go to me" 

"Alright I'll go tell them" Peter said the walked over the two anger teens, who sat on oppisate sides of the couch. 

"Listen up you guys, You are both on Shuns for 3 days. But only from each other. You can not sit together,talk or socialize in any manor.Now this my favorate part.. After the 3 days is up you will both be send out on an all day hike together. More on that later" 

"Vut Peter, I can not deal with only having him to talk to for an entire day" 

"Well you you have 3 days to think of something to say to him. I want you too to get a chance to really talk to each other, get your feelings out there. So you have 3 days to figuer out what those feels are and the right way to express them. Now it's late. Strait to your cabins and bed... and remember I dont want you 2 talking at all" 

The 2 troubled teens, walked quickly and quietly out of the lodge, both staring at the ground, in order to avoid send each other evil glares. 

~~~~~~~ 

"Shelby!" A voice whispered as Shelby walked into her cabin , which was pitch dark 

"Go to sleep Juliet" Shelby said rolling her eyes 

"No, tell me what happened with you and Scott! why where you fighting" 

"Why dont you go ask your Boyfriend" Shelby said spitting out the last word 

"How'd you know about that" 

"Lets jsut say that the kitchen isn't the most private place to have a face sucking session" 

"Oh... Listen, Shelby, I really didn't want to hurt you-" 

"Chill, Queenie, you can have him. I am over it" Shelbt said walking in to the bathroom and closing the door behind her. 

Shelby set all her things on the sink, then took a long look in the mirror. This was the first time in along time. She stared into her own eyes, and she could see the hurt there 

"You do NOT care about what he says about you" she said to herself forcefully. But after a moment the heartless look on her face crumbled, and he eyes filled with tears "Ah! stop it! Get ahold of yourself. Your not a baby. Besides there is nothing to be upset about.... becouse he's the worlds biggest jerk. And he had no right to say the things he did" 

"I am not a whore... not even close." Shelby said to herself forcefully, then gave in to the voices in her head "Yes you are.... I am whore... he's right. I am whore" 

And with her final scentance she broke down and the tears flew down her face, and she started to sob, crumbling agianst the wall,falling slowly down to the floor   
  


You want more=feedback 


	3. It's My Life Pt3

Pt 3   
  


"Scott!" Juliet called the next morning as she walked across the main courtyard. 

"Hey Juliet what's up?" Scott said as Juliet caught up to him. 

"Why don't you tell me?" 

"huh?" 

"Why'd you call shelby a Whore? That's low Scott , after all she went threw." 

"Excuse me? She told you I called her a whore? god! She really wants to come between us!" 

"Sctually she didn't tell me anything. I overheard her giving herself a little pep talk, in the bathroom last night. Scott... SHe cried" 

"what?" Scott asked softly 

"I heard her. Shelby does not cry a lot, atleast not when she is awake. I mean sometimes she doesn't when she is sleeping but that's besides the point. She didn't even cry when she was telling us about her childhood and that was horrable. Shemanged to stay completely calm. the only time I have ever even heard of her crying was when she found a out her friend, I forget her name, was killed. That's it. Anyway, I just thought you should know" 

" I made her cry?" Scott question softly again. 

"Yeah" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Posative. She said something like "No matter what he calls you, your not a whore. She said that a bunch of time, then she said "Yes I am.. I am whore" and She just started to sob. It was actually really sad to listen to. I actually felt pretty bad for her. Maybe you should aplogize" 

"Yeah... but I can't" 

"What? Why? Scott I know you-" 

"It's not anything like that" Scott said cutting her off "Me and Shelby are on shuns from each other for 3 days. Then we have to go on some dumb hike together" 

"Alone?" 

"Unfortinatly" Scott replied 

"Well do you want me to like aplogize for you?" 

"Nah... I have to do it myself" 

"Whatever" Juliet said "So My Barringer, do you want to meet me on the dock tonight say, 1 am?" 

"What? I um can't tonight. I need to catch up on some much missed sleep" 

"Oh? WEll hmm... how about today, around 3 oclock.. we can have some alone time during freetime?" 

" Um sure.... I gotta go.. See you in class.. bye" Scott said then walked off towards the main cabin. 

~~~~~~~~ 

2:58 PM 

"Hello.. Peter correct?" Nikolas asked extending his hand out to the man in front of him. 

"Yes. You must Nikolas?" Peter said shaking his hand firmly. 

"Yes. I am here to See Shelby" 

"Yes I know" 

"Is she around?" 

"She'll be out in a minute. She is still in English class" Peter said nodding towards a door. 

"Ok Thanks" Nikolas said with a smile 

"Just so you are aware, we have some rules here at Horizon, and if Shelby would like to continue having you here to visit, you will be expect to fallow them" 

"Alright sir" 

"1) no Drugs of any kind. 2) No sex. and 3 no viloance" Peter said strait fowardly "That's all plain and simple You think you coul mange to fallow those?" 

"Yes sir I can" Nikolas replied seriously 

"Good, thenwe wont have any problems' Peter said sternly then giving hima small smile. 

"Well look who desided to come back" Shelby said witha smirk on her face as she walked out of class, with all the other cliffhanger fallowing behind her. 

"Hey Shells" Nikolas said with a large smile. 

Hey yourself" Shelby replied with a flirtious tone. the she turned and looked at her friends "I'll see you guys later.... so beat it" 

"Well we know when we are not wanted" Ezra said laughing quietly "Come on guys, lets go, and let Shelby do her thing. 

Ad with that the group dispersed. Kat, Juliet and Daisy all headed towards there cabin, with knowning smile on there faces. The guys headed over to the large couch in the middle on the lodge. 

"Hey shells" Scott mimicked "That guys sucha jerk, and fraud too" 

"Your jealous" Ezra said with a knowing smile. "no that I blame you. Shelby's way hot" 

"I am not Jealuos Freidkin so shut it. Besides why would I be jealous of that...Prep school reject" 

"Yeah Right meat" Auggie said "your jealous that shelby likes him and not you" 

"What? Please! he can have her. He can take her a million miles away if he wants. Not that he will. He;ll get what he wants and we won't be seeing him ever again" 

"What are you babbling about" Ezra questioned, giving Scott an odd look 

"She'll sleep with him, which is all he wants to do anyway, and then he'll be gone" Scott said matter of factly 

"How do you know shelby will go for it?" 

"Becouse she is a slut, and all of us, including mr prep school over there, all know it" 

"Amigo, your a massive jerk" Auggie said angerily "You don't deserve her anyway. Man you better leave her the hell alone, dont herrass her or nothing, Or I will be haressing you face!" 

"Just try it man" 

"Don't tempt me meat" Auggie said, then got up and left 

~~~~ 

"How where classes?" Nikolas asked as they stood there smiling at each other. 

"Boring, as per usual" Shelby said with a small laugh 

"Mine too" Nikolas said 

"What time do you have to leave?' Shelby questioned 

"I dont know. What time do I have to leave" Nikolas questioned back with a smirk 

"Huh?" 

"What time do you want me to leave?" Nikolas said with a laugh 

"What... dont you have plans with your friends or anything?" 

"Nope.This afternoon I am all yours" 

"Oh Lucky me" Shelby said with a laugh "Well there isn't all that much to do up here. Do you want to go for a walk. I can show you around a bit" 

" Sounds great. Lead the way" Nikolas said with a smile 

"Come on rich boy" Shelby said with a small laugh, as she took his hand and lead him out of the lodge 

`~~~ 

"Where the hell are they going?" Scott questioned out loud as she watched Shelby and Nikolas walk out of the lodge holding hands. 

"I dont know... but aren't you suppose to meet Juliet like 5 minutes ago?" 

"Damn.. yeah." Scott said running his hands threw his hair sighing. "EZ do me a favor? Go and tell Juliet I can't meet her. Tell her something came up?" 

"What?" 

"I dont know.. anything." Scott replied distractedly, standing up. 

"Hey, wait where are you going?" 

"To take care of something" Scott replied, then headed out of the lodge to fallow Shelby and Nikolas. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So Nikki, what do you do for sun" Shelby asked with a smile as the walked down a path just outside of the camp. 

"You mean besides, try to find pretty grils named Shelby" Nikolas said squeezing her hand as she lightly blushed "I play soccor, tennis, badmitten,, basketball, and the occassional football game. I also love to spend time with my brother Lucky and his girlfriend Liz and our friend Emily just hanging out. Also I am very close with my little sister Lulu, so I spent as much time with her as allowed" 

"Lucky huh?" SHelby asked with a questioning look "I met a kid name Lucky omce.. when I was um... living in New York. Lucky SPencer. We where really good friends actually. I lost touch with hima while back though.. so" 

"Really?" Nikolas said with a smile "That's an interesting conincdance seeing as Lucky is hardly a normal name" 

"Yeah. SO Nikolas When do I get to know your last name?" 

"In all do time, Shelby, my dear" 

"God you must be from a rich family. The only time I have ever heard anyone really say my dear was in Gone with the Wind when Rhett Buttler sayd to scarlett "Frankly my dear, I dont give a damn" Shelby said imatating the movie 

"Great impersonation there Shells" Nikolas said laughing "By the way Miss. shelby you haven't explain to me why it is your up here?" 

"Well.... it's a long story and I really like to not go there right now, if you don't mind" Shelby said quietly 

"Thats fine. I am sorry if I seemed like I was pushing" 

"No, it's fine really" Shelby said seriously, then her mouth curved in to a smile. "Besides.. we are here" 

"And here would be?"Nikolas said with a laugh looking around and only seeing trees. 

"Close your eyes" 

"What? No. Why?" nikolas said surprised 

"come on! Dont you trust me?" 

"well.. I gues... ok" Nikolas said closing his eyes slowly, "But if you leave me out here or something I am going to be forced to kill you" 

"Don't worry." SHelby said moving a few tree branchs and leading him into a clearing, that had millions of flowers growing all around it."Ok you can open your eyes now" 

"Wow! Shells this beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you" Nikolas said opening his eyes "Almost." 

"Thanks.... it's my favorate spot on the property. No one else in the world knows it's here except me .. and now you" 

We'll I am honored that you would share this with me." Nikolas said taking both of her hands in his, facing her towards him. 

Your quiet welcome" Shelby said blushing slightly 

"You know, you look really cute when you blush like that" Nikolas said softly looking her strait in the eyes. "And your eyes, are absolutely exquized. They shine so much" 

"Your not too bad yourself" Shelby whispered leaning her face up closer to his 

"Thank you. Nikolas replied as there lips inched closer and closer and closer together. 

\**** bamb******* 

"What was that!" Shelby said jumping back when she heard the noise 

"It's was probley just a tree falling orsomething 

~~Scott~~~~ 

Real Smooth Barringer" scott mummbled to himself, from where he sat couched behind a bush as to not be seen by Shelby and Nikolas   
  
  
  


*end* 

Want more... feedback! LOL Sorry it's short and please excuse my horrid misspellings and typos but I am soo.. Tired... nite guys! 


	4. It's My Life Pt4-5

It's My Life Pt 4 

"Hey Scott everythign ok with your mother?" Juliet asked, walking up to Scott in the Lodge. 

"Huh?" Scott said distractedly, as he watched Shelby and Nikolas talking by the door of the lodge. 

""Ezra said that you had to talk your mom, that she called, and it was really important, and that you would be like a really long time" juliet said 

"Hmm... oh yeah... right.. no everything is fine" Scott stubbled out, as he glanced back and for between Shelby and Nikolas, and Juliet. 

"Scott what are you looking at" Juliet questioned, then turned and looked where Scott was staring. A small smile appeared on her face "aw.. they are so cute. Shelby seems really happy. Dont you think?" 

"Yeah I guess" Scott said shrugging 

~~~~ 

"So Nikki boy, do you think you'll be visiting again soon?" Shelby asked with a smile 

"Maybe" Nikolas teased 

"Just so I know, when would this possable, visit possablibly occour?" 

"The possable visit, may happen, tomarrow at 3 om on the dot" Nikolas said with a smile squeezing her hand softly. 

"So I guess, maybe I'll see you then" 

"Oh Lucky me" Nikolas said leaning down to kiss her then stopping when he felt eyes boring holes in to his body "Um Shells? Why are all your friends looking at us?" 

"Don't know.. Dont care, Nikki boy" Shelby said softly. 

"Only you, Shells, could get away with calling me Nikki" Nikolas replied turning his head slightly, and kissing her cheek. "I'll see you tomarrow" 

"Yes you certainly will" Shelby said softly, squeezing his hand lightly, as he started to slowly back away from her. 

"Sweet Dreams, tonight Shells. I know mine with be" Nikolas said kissing her hand lightly, then releasing it. He gave a small bow, staring her strait in the eyes for a few brief moment, then turned on his heel and walked out the door. 

"Bye Nikki," She said softly as he walked out. She stood there for a moment, holding her cheek lightly, where he had kiss it, and smiling with rememberance.. 

"Someone looks awfully happy" Kat said with a smile walking up to her friend. 

"YOu have no idea, Kate, absolutely no idea" She replied quietly then practically floated across the lodge and out the door. 

"Mhhh... I think out little Shelby is actually starting to fall" Kat said walking up to Scott and Juliet with a big smile on her face. 

"Yeah I know I am really happy for her"Julier said with a smile "Aren't you Scott?" 

"Oh yeah, extatic" Scott said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, then walking away angerily 

"Whats his problem now?" Kate Questioned watching Scott walk away. 

"I have no idea" Juliet replied softly, worried. 

~~~~~~~~ 

"Hey Juliet, can I barrow one of your magazines?" Shelby asked flopping down on her bed. 

""Yeah sure What do you want?" Juliet said reaching in to her draw and pulling out a pile of magazines 

"Whatever. I am so bored, it doesn't even matter" Shelby replied 

"Here" Juliet said handing her a magazine. "It's Society Magazine" 

"Whats it about" Shelby questioned flipping threw it 

"It's mostly about high society stuff. YOu know rich people, and there houses, and there high class parties and- 

"What the heck!"Shelby exclaimed stopping at a page. "What the hell is Nikolas doing in the magazine?!" 

"Are you sure that's him?" Kate question walking over to Shelby bed and sitting next to her. 

"Yeah.. Listen to this. "Prince Nikolas Strovavich Mikolsavich Cassadine escorts clase friend, Emily Bowen Quatermain to her Dabute Ball. The Ball was hosted in the high class Port Charles Hotel, which is owned by Ms. Quatermain's family, who also on the High power Corrperation ELQ" 

"Oh I know Emily! My Mother is friend with her mom, Monica I think, and her ex-sister in law, Carly Morgan" 

"Morgan? As in Jason Morgan?" Shelby said growing slightly pale. 

"Yeah. He's a mob boss. But my mom met him once and she said he was very nice. Cute too. And his best friend is SOnny Corinthos. My mom said they are both way too nice to be Killers. But then again she also said she still would never assocate with them." 

"Yeah" Shelby said quietly, closing the magazine and putting it on the night table "I think I am um gonna get some sleep" 

"Ok. Night Shelby" Kate said getting off her bed and walking away. 

"Night" Shelby said quietly 

Pt. 5 

"Hey Beautiful" Nikolas said smiling at Shelby ask she walked out of her English class. "I have a surprise for you" 

"Well I have a surprise for you too, Prince Nikolas Cassadine" 

"You know?" Nikolas question growing slightly pale "How?" 

"One of Juliets Snotty Magazines had a pricture of you taking some very pretty girl to some very fancy ball. Why didn't you tell me?" Shelby said slightly hurt, but a bit angery at the same time. 

"I was going too... I just didn't want you to get all uncomfortable around me just becouse of my... um position in Life." Nikolas explained " I am sorry Shells. Please forgive me?" 

"will you have my head chopped off if I dont?" Shelby joked with a small smile 

"Yes" nikolas said with a serious face 

"then I guess I have no choice but to forgive you" Shelby said her smile growing wider. 

"Good" Nikolas said taking her hand and lightly kissing it "Now come on. I have a huge surprise waiting outside. And it's just for you" 

"It's not a royal army is it?" Shelby joked 

"No there not coming till later" Nikolas said 

"Oh well good. COuld you have them Kill Scott for me?" 

"Your wish is my command, my lady" Nikolas said kneeling down in front of her, bowing his head 

"Nikki!" Shelby said laughing "Stand up! now!" 

"ALright" Nikolas replied rising to his feet once again "Now come on! Your going to love this surprise" 

~~~~~~ 

"He;s a WHAT?!!" Scott asked loudly 

"A Prince" Auggie said "Like Royalty. Juliet was telling me about it. She said he has a whole shit load of money, not to mention power" 

"A real live prince" Ezra said excitedly "Shelby is dating an actualy prince" 

"there NOT dating" Scott snapped 

"Your never gonna get her back now meat" Auggie said with a smile 

"Did he ever really have her?" Ezra pointed out 

"I never wanted her" SSCott said angerly, then went outside and ast on the porch for another afternoon of Shelby watching. 

~~~ 

"Can I please open my eyes now?" Shelby asked as the stood outside the lodge. 

:Umm... wait.. yeah Now you can" Nikolas said laughing quietly 

Shelby opened her eyes to find a tall blonde boy standing in front of her. He had piercing crystal blue eyes, and perfect features. 

"Lucky?" Shelby choaked out staring at him wide eyed 

"Hey C-shells" Lucky said with a huge grin 

"Oh My god!! Lucky!!" she said rushing up to him and giving him a huge hug, as tears of happiness formed in her eyes "I can not believe your here" 

"Me either C-shells, me either" Lucky replied holding her close, running his hand up and down her back 

"I have missed your annoying self so much!" 

"Hey! I am not annoyoing" Lucky said with a jokingly hurt look 

"Nikki! How did you do this!" Shelby said breaking her hug and turning to Nikolas with eyes as big as soucers. 

`"Yeah, NIKKI, how'd you do it" Lucky mocked making a face over Shelby head 

"Shut up Spencer" Nikolas said with a smile shaking his head "Lucky boy here is my half brother actually. I relized, yesterday when you where talking about your friend Lucky that it was the same person" 

"but... wait... Lucky" Shelby said turning to him "you never mentioned having a brother" 

"Well, he wasn't exactly my favorate person when I knew you. Plus you had a lot of your own problems to deal with at the time" 

"Yeah... I remember" Shelby said suddenly becoming quietly, and looking at the ground. 

"C-shells" Lucky said softly, lifting her chin with his hand, forcing her to look him in the eyes "Honestly... how are you doing?" 

"Honestly? Things are better. I mean, it can be tough sometimes, you know? but... I am surriving the best I can" 

"Glad to hear it. I am living in town for now, so if you ever need anything, you know, just give me a ring ok? I can be here in a flash" 

"Hey! Me too!" Nikolas said loudly trying to get into the conversation 

"Did you tell him anything?" Shelby questioned Lucky 

"No... It's not my place." Lucky said "um but..um..I did let Sonny, and Jsaond know that we found you up here, and that Nikolas said you where doing fine. But they um both would love it if you'd give them a call. Carly too. Mom, dad and Bobbie, all send there Love" 

"Wow!" Shelby said with a huge smile. "Tell them all I love them too and will call them soon." 

"Will do" Lucky said with a smile and a nod 

"So" Shelby said leading them over to picnic table off to the left of the porch. Shelby hardly even noticed Scott sitting on the porch, she was so cought up in her happiness. They all sat dawn "What the latest and greatest in good ole' Port Chuckles" 

"Well.. hmm.. Jason and Carly finally sttled down and got married" Lucky said "Yu'll never guess who walked her down the ile" 

"Who? 

"Me and Luke!" 

"What?! But doesn't your dad like hate Carly with like an unimagenable passion?" Shelby questioend with wide eyes. 

"Well I gyuess after she started dating Jason, he started to respect her a lot more... mostly becouse she didn't have as much time to cause trouble for Bobbie." Lucky said with a laugh 

"Oh! How is Bobbie?!" 

"She good. Married. Again. TO Jerry Jacks. Who'd brother Jaxs is married to the fashion designer Chloe morgan" 

"Are you serious? I love Chloe Morgan Designs. I could never afford them but I see them in magazines a lot. There awsome" 

"I kind of figuer you'd like them" Nikolas said with a smile "So I called My aunt Alexis, who's Chloes best friend, and she had Chloe send a whole bunch of clothes for you.It should arrive tonight or tomarrow" 

"REally?!! Oh My gosh!" Thank you soooo much! You two are just so amazing!" 

"Anything for you C-shells" Lucky said with a grin 

"You guys don't understand how glad I am that your here" 

"Me, I understand, Shells, but Prince Nikki here?" Lucky said witha joking smile 

" Shut up LITTLE Brother" or I'll shut you up" Nikolas said with a smirk 

"Is that threat?" 

"A promise actaully" 

"Boys!" Shelby said with a laugh "That enough. Your like little kids. Besides You don't really want to be heard fighitn up here. Peter mightcome out here and make you talk about your feelings." 

"Oh ick!" Nikolas said with a fake disgusted face 

"Well Unlike Nikki here, I am intouch with my emotions" Lucky said in a falsely femme voice 

"HEY C-Shells!" A male voice called from behind her 

end of pt5 

More? Feedback :) 


	5. It's My Life

"Ok" Lucky said slowly, as he motioned around the room "You can open your eyes now"

"SURPRISE!!!" A large group of people yelled as Shelby opened her eyes.

"OH MY GOD!!" Shelby yelled looking around the room at all the people

"Hey Darling, How ya been?" An older, balding, blonde man asked as her approached Shelby, with a lovely blonde women right beside him.

"Luke!" Shelby said rushing up to him and giving him a hug " Mama Laura! I can NOT believe you guys are here!"

"Where else would we be sweetie" Laura said as she embraced Shelby "Lulu sends her love. She is at home right now with her grand mother."

"Oh tell her I miss her so much, and that I will call her soon"

"Of Course" Laura said with a bright smile.

"Oh I have missed you two ssooo much!" Shelby said smiling at there. 

"We have missed you too, babygirl" Luke replied smiling at her "No I hear you dumping me in favor of a certain Cassadine Prince"

"Oh No! Luke I could never dump you, your way too much fun." Shelby said laughing.

"Well if it isn't my other favorite daughter" A red headed women said smiling, as she approached Shelby.

" Mama Bobbie! Hi!" Shelby exclaimed, embracing the older women in a hug.

"Hello, Sweetie, I have missed you" Bobbie replied squeezing Shelby tight.

""I heard you got married!" Shelby said as the hug broke.

"Yes I did. Shelby I would like you to meet my husband, Jerry Jacks." Bobbie said motioning to a man, who had come up next her,

"Lovely to meet you, Honey" the dark haired man said with an Aulstrailian accent., then he took her hand and lightly kissed it 

"I can not believe this! This is so amazing!" Shelby said "Who set this all up!" 

"That would be Sonny" Luke replied, as he pointed to Sonny, who was at the bar getting a drink.

"Sonny!!!" Shelby said loudly, as she walked over to him, and wrapped him a tight hug "Thank you so much. "

"You welcome" he replied with a smile, as he gave her a tight squeeze.

"This is the nicest thing anyone in the world has ever done for me." Shelby said as tears filled her eyes "How can I ever repay you for this... and everything else"

"Just have fun, and enjoy yourself." Shelby said brushing the tears out from under her eyes "You deserve this. I am just glad to be able to give it to you.... You better go. I think Luke wants to dance with you."

"Ok" She said softly with a small smile, then walked away, and headed towards Luke. "Shall we dance, Daddy?"

"It would be my pleasure Darling" He said taking her hand and kissing it lightly, then lead her out on the dance floor.

"So tell me the truth, How are you really doing? Like asked as they started to sway to the slow music.

"Actually pretty good. I was having a few problems, but in the past few days things really have started to look a lot better." Shelby replied Honestly.

"What kind of Problems?" 

"Boy problems" Shelby replied softly.

"What Boy?! Did he hurt you!" Luke Demanded in a fatherly voice.

"no... everything is actually much better now... Nikolas, he really helps."

"Honey, I really want you to be happy, but you HAVE to pick a Cassadine" Luke whined 

"We're not dating or anything" Shelby said with a quiet laugh.

"Lets try and keep it that way, will ya?"

"Luke! Stop!" Shelby said laughing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tonight was the most amazing night of my life guys, thank you so much" Shelby said with a smile as she climbed out of the limo, back at Horizon.

"We're glad you enjoyed yourself so much" Jason said giving Shelby a hug, and lightly kiss on the cheek.

"Carly, thanks again. You really worked a miracle on me" Shelby said hugging her friend.

"Nah, I just improved on your natural Beauty" Carly said.

"I'll agree with that" Nikolas said as Shelby approached him. Her leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek "Good Night Beautiful. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Night Nikki" Shelby replied giving him a small kiss on the cheek, and the moving towards Sonny, and wrapping him, once again, in a hug "Sonny. Thank you. a million times Thank you."

"Your very welcome" Sonny said with a smile. "we will all be back to see you tomorrow"

"Ok" Shelby said with a smile, not even taking the time to think. "Night everyone, thanks for the best night of my life"

"Night C-Shells" Lucky said as they all climbed into the limo.

Shelby walked slowly towards her cabin, staring up at the moon and stars with a bright smile on her face. As she approached her cabin she saw a figure sitting on the bench in front of it. it looked like to Peter to her.

"Oh Peter this has bean the most amazing night of my life-" Shelby started to say, when suddenly she realized it wasn't Peter

It was Scott

More will be out later tonight... I want way more feed back folks. you guys are slacking off. So come one! feed the feedback monster!!

Also there will be links to character pictures in the next part for those of you who don't watch GH


	6. It's My Life

  
  


"C-Shells, I think you are going to knock the socks off of every guy in this place, and maybe even some of the girls" Carly said with a smile and she and Shelby walked towards the main lodge, where everyone else at camp was eating there dinner.

"Thanks to you" Shelby said with smile, looking herself over once again. the dress had fit perfectly, then Carly had done her hair, pulling it up, in a mound of curls, with small diamond studded, silver tiria. And her make-up was done simply, then Carly has bushed a light glitter powder over her eyes, and cheeks, as well as acrossed her shoulders and chest. She look amazing "My hair and Make up look so amazing.. I still cant believe this is me!"

"Well believe it Princess. You look fabulous." Carly said with a laugh, as she opened the door to the lodge and walked in.

"I am kind of nervous to have everyone see me like this" Shelby admitted as she walked in right behind Carly.

"You look amazing, what is there to be nervous about?!" Carly said confidently

"shell-by!" Juliet squealed from her chair when she saw Shelby walk in

"and who is this perky little child" Carly whispered to Shelby

"That's Juliet, just smile and nod" Shelby whispered back, as she smiled at Juliet, who was bouncing up to them.

"Oh Shelby you look amazing!" Juliet said looking her over "that dress... is ssssooooo Pretty!"

"Thanks Juliet" Shelby said as most of the girls in the school surrounded her, and half the guy whistled in appreciation of the dress and the girl in it

Scott sat in his chair, in complete amazement. His eyes where as wide as coffee saucers, and his mouth hung slightly open. 'Shelby looks amazing. That Dress fits her to the "t"' Scott thought to himself ' and on my god! that thing doesn't have a real back! just some ribbon frilly things.'

"She looks really happy don't you think?" Peter said coming over to Scott's table.

"Yeah she looks amazing" Scott answered distractedly, not taking his eyes off of Shelby.

"You can go tell her if you want." Peter said with a knowing smile "I'll pretend I didn't see"

"Alright" Scott said quietly, standing up, just as Sonny, Jason, Lucky, Nikolas and Johnny walked in.

"Ladies you look simply beautiful" Sonny said with a smile, looking Carly and Shelby over.

"Thanks Sonny" Carly said with a smile "What do you think, Jason, Honey?"

"I think you look.... well lets just say you take my breath away" Jason said with a smile.

"Shells, you look more ravishing then usual." Nikolas said taking her gloved hand, and genially kissed the top of her hand. 

"thanks" Shelby replied blushing lightly "You look very handsome."

"You know, C-Shells. you better be feeling pretty special right about now. I hate monkey suits, and Jason, well we had to talk him into wearing one to his own wedding." Lucky said with a smirk, shooting Jason a knowing glace. "You look amazing by the way"

"thanks Luck. you look very handsome" Shelby said with a laugh.

"Shall we go?" Nikolas said extending his folded arm towards Shelby.

"Yes we shall" Shelby said linking arms with Nikolas, then with Lucky.

"Shelby?" Peter called walking up to her.

"Hey Peter. This is Lucky Spencer, and well you already know Nikolas" Shelby said with a smile.

"Yes Hello" Peter said nodding at the 2 boys. "Shelby I just wanted to tell you that I talked to Sophie, and have decided to extend your curfew but only by an hour and a half. I want you back up here no later then 11:30. At Night, Shelby"

"Alright" Shelby said with a laugh, leaning up and lightly kissing Peter's Cheek. "thank you so much."

"Have a good night.... oh and Shelby.... by the way, you look very beautiful" Peter said with a smile, and then nodded his head towards Scott, who sat with his arms crossed, in a chair on the other side of the room "And I am not the only one who thinks so"

"Thanks Peter" She replied softly, looking over at Scott for a moment. "We're going to um go now"

"No! Wait Shelby!" Juliet said running back into the lodge waving a camera. "Let's just take a few pictures.

"Fine" Shelby said rolling her, but smiling in spite of herself. "Sonny, Carly, Jay-Jay, get your bums over here. WE are going to take some pictures"

"C-Shells, no... please" Jason begged, giving her pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Just try and smile Honey" Carly said with a small smile "for me?"

"Fine but you owe me" Jason said with a knowing smirk

Sonny stood behind Shelby, smiling over he head, Carly brought Jason to stand next to her, next to Lucky. They all smiled as Juliet snapped a few pictures"

"Ok one more" Juliet said "Of just the Cliffhangers. Come on guys!"

"I'll take the picture Ms. Merrick" Johnny said with a smile, taking the camera from Juliet.

"Great! Thanks" Juliet said with a smile going over to Shelby and dragging her over to the rest of the Cliffhanger group, who stood in front of the fire place.

Juliet quickly started to pose everyone around Shelby. Herself beside Shelby, Auggie and Ezra behind them, Kat next to her on the other side. But someone was missing.

"Scott come on!" Juliet called

Scott looked at Shelby for a moment, to see if it was ok with her if he was in her picture. Shelby nodded slightly, and motioned for him to join them.

He walked up and stood next Shelby, not even turning to look towards the camera, his eyes much to fixated on Shelby.

""Ok everyone get closer" Carly said with a smile from behind Johnny "Put your arms around each other."

"Um is this ok" Scott said softly, slipping his arm around Shelby's waist.

"Yeah...It's just for a picture right?" Shelby replied nervously.

"Smile everyone" Carly called, then over to Johnny and said "Take one of the whole group. then one of just Shelby and that cute blonde Kid"

"yes Ma'am"

Johnny snapped the 2 pictures quickly and then announced he was done

Scott reluctantly removed his arm from around Shelby's waist. But he continued to stand right next to her staring at her.

"Have a nice night" Scott said softly in her ear

"I will" She replied softly, then, after one last look, walked back over Nikolas and the rest of her friends.

She, once again, hooked arms with Lucky and Nikolas, just as Carly did the same with Jason and Sonny. They all happily walked towards to the door.

"See you all tomorrow" Shelby called over her shoulder "Good Night"

And then the happy six-some where gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are we going?" Shelby questioned as they sat in the back of a large black limo.

"For the 8th millionth time, you'll see when we get there" Sonny said with a laugh.

"How long are you guys going to be in town" Shelby asked

"How long do you want us to be in town?" Jason responded

"Forever... yeah... forever works for me" Shelby replied with a laugh.`

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are we doing at Rusty's?" Shelby asked as they climbed out of the limo.

"You'll see!" Sonny said once again, with a huge smile, that showed all his gorgeous dimples.

"Close your eyes" Lucky said

"alright" Shelby replied slowly

Both Nikolas and Lucky took her hands, and lead her towards the door. They then opened the door and Led her in......

Want more----hahahaha---feedback!!


	7. It's My Life

Part 6 

"Hey C-shells" a Male voice called from behind Shelby 

shelby turned around and saw 4 people walking towards her. 3 brooding men and one gorgeous women. The women, was blonde, thin and tall, and she had her arm around the waist of a tall muscular blonde man. Next to them a slightly shorter man, with dark hair and eyes and darker skin. He smiled and deep dimples showed around his mouth.. Behind the 3 was another tall man, with short spiky hair, and big muscles. HE seemed to be looking around at everything cautiously. 

" Carly! Jay-Jay! Sonny!" shelby said excitedly as she walked quickly up to them, embracing them all at once. 

"Hey C-shells, We've miss you" Jason said 

"Yeah" Carly said as the group hug broke "I haven't had anyone to shop with" 

"Yet she manages to do it all the time" Jason said with a smirk 

"honey?" Carly said smiling at her husband "Shut up" 

"So I heard you finally got Jay-Jay here to marry you" 

"Yeah..." Carly said with a laugh "Took me long enough huh?" 

"Hey.. it was worth the wait wasn't it?" Jason said squeezing his wife's shoulder genteelly 

"Well worth it" Carly replied softly leaning up and giving him a quick kiss 

"A.w... you guys are too cute" Shelby said with a smile, then she turned to Sonny "Hey, Sonny, How ya doing?" 

"Better now that I know your safe, kiddo." Sonny said pulling her in for another hug. "you know, you really should have called. I was worried about you little girl" 

~~~Porch~~~~ 

"Who the hell...." Scott thought out loud as he watched Shelby embrace 3 new comers. 

"Whoa looks like a party out there" Peter commented walking out on to the porch and looking over at the group, with shelby in the center absolutely glowing. 

"Don't you have to go, you know, break it up?" Scott questioned 

"Yeah.. I guess" Peter said "Hey shelby! 

"Yes Peter?" Shelby said walking over to the porch, a smile a mile wide across her face. 

"I thought you where only having 2 visitors?" Peter questioned 

"Yeah, I know, but they all showed up. Peter please don't be mad, There are like my favorite people in the entire world. I love them sooo much" 

"I am sure you do but I know if they can all stay here...." 

"Oh no! There spending the week in a hotel just inside town. Plus Lucky has an apartment, and Nikolas goes to the Academy. Please Peter? Let them all stay.. just for a little while?" Shelby begged "They where like my guardian angels for a while there, and 3 of them came all the way from New York just to see me." 

"Fine... they can stay." Peter said with a smile 

"Thanks Peter" she replied then walked back over to her friends. 

"Do you guys wants to see my humble abode?" she questioned approaching them 

"Yeah!" Carly said with a large smile 

"You guys go ahead. I left me cell phone in the car. "Sonny said quickly "I'll catch up with you guys in a minute. Johnny... go with them." 

"Yeah Johnny come with us" Shelby said with a smile, putting her arm around his waist, leading the group towards her cabin. 

~~~~ 

"Mr Scarbrow?" Sonny questioned walking up on to the porch. 

"Yes?" Peter responded 

"I'm Sonny Corinthos." Sonny said extending his hand out to Peter "A close friend of Shelby's" 

"I am aware of your connection to shelby, Mr. Corinthos" Peter said shaking his hand firmly "She speaks very highly of you" 

"Well, she is a great kid. She seems pretty happy up here" Sonny commented. 

"I think Shelby feels safer up here" Peter said carefully "As for her feeling, you'll have to ask her about that" 

"Of course" Sonny replied nodding in understanding. "I am not really aware of what the rules are up here, but I was wondering if it'd be at all passable for me, as well as my friends, to take Shelby out to dinner this evening" 

"Well.... if Shelby wants to go, and you promise to bring her back here completely sober by 10:00, yes sir you may take her out this evening" Peter said sternly 

"You have my word, Mr Scarbrow. She'll be back no later then 10 pm completely sober" Sonny said "thank you" 

"No problem" Peter said as Sonny walked away. 

"Peter!" Scott said "Why are you letting Shelby go out with them" 

"Because she seems very happy to see them. Her eyes are sparkling, and alive. I have never seen them like that before. I think this is exactly what she needs." 

"but! That's Sonny Corinthos, as in the mob boss!" Scott exclaimed 

"Yeah, well that mob bass saved Shelby's life" Peter said pointedly, and then walked away. 

"Damn it!" Scott said hitting his hand against a chair. 

~~~" 

"Hey guys, Plan Happy is a go" Sonny said with a smile, walking in to shelby cabin. 

"Great! Johnny, if you wouldn't mind, would you please go my bags from the limo. All of them" Carly said excitedly "Actually.. only..... no.. wait just bring them all" 

"Yes, Mrs. Morgan" 

"Wait, what's going on?" Shelby questioned with a smile 

"You'll see" Jason replied with a smirk, looking at Sonny, then winking at his wife. 

"Here, you go Mrs. Morgan." johnny said walking in with an arm load of suitcases and garment bags. 

"Thanks Johnny.. and please call me Carly" she said with a smile ""Now Jason, Honey, you know I love you but get out" 

"Excuse me?" Jason said with a smirk. 

"You heard me. Get out. All of you men. It's time for us ladies to start getting ready" 

"Carly, it's hardly 4 o'clock" Sonny said looking at his watch 

"Oh! It's that late. You better get going, then" Carly said practically pushing them out the door. 

"Johnny is staying with you two" Sonny said 

"Fine" Carly said rolling her eyes, closing the door in there faces 

"Bye Guys" Shelby called after them, laughing "So what are we doing tonight?" 

"I cant tell you. I have been sworn to secretsy." Carly said looking threw her bags for the right one. "Ah! here it is. Chloe sent this for you.1 picked it out so I hope you like it." 

"What is it?" Shelby said unzipping the garment bag, "Oh My God!" 

"Do you like it" Carly asked with a smile 

"Like it?! I love it!!" Shelby said running her hands over the front of the dress. 

"Take it out silly" Carly said with a smile "You have GOT to see the back. It's my favorite Part of the dress" 

"Ok" Shelby said with a laugh, pulling the baby blue, ball gown out of the garment bag. It was a low cut corset top, with small embroiderer silver stars. The bottom was tons of layers of Chiffon, and the top 2 layers also had the stars embroiderer on. Shelby turned the dress over, and gasp when she saw the back. The dress was backless,all it had where velvet and satin ribbon, twisted together, running criss cross all the way down to the bottom on the corset, and at the bottom was a small bow, with a small diamond clip in the middle. "Oh my god! This is amazing! I have never seen a more beautiful dress in my life" 

" I am glad you like it" Carly said with smile "It's yours then" 

"What?! No way! this dress must have cost you small fortune" shelby said trying to hand the dress to her. 

"Yes, but I can afford it" Carly said motioning for her to keep the dress "Besides, I didn't actually buy it. Chloe designed it for you, based on a picture, I showed her of you a few months ago. It's actually going to be the main piece in her signature line, in the fashion shows the spring. She wanted you to have it. She said she hoped you loved it" 

"Are you serious?! I can't believe it! I am going to have to write her, and tell her how wonderful this is. And to thank her" 

"Well, C-shells," Carly said with a smile, putting her arm around the younger girls shoulder, and leading her towards to the bathroom "It is time for us to both become princesses"   
  


More? Feedback :) 


	8. It's My Life

"Ok" Lucky said slowly, as he motioned around the room "You can open your eyes now"

"SURPRISE!!!" A large group of people yelled as Shelby opened her eyes.

"OH MY GOD!!" Shelby yelled looking around the room at all the people

"Hey Darling, How ya been?" An older, balding, blonde man asked as her approached Shelby, with a lovely blonde women right beside him.

"Luke!" Shelby said rushing up to him and giving him a hug " Mama Laura! I can NOT believe you guys are here!"

"Where else would we be sweetie" Laura said as she embraced Shelby "Lulu sends her love. She is at home right now with her grand mother."

"Oh tell her I miss her so much, and that I will call her soon"

"Of Course" Laura said with a bright smile.

"Oh I have missed you two ssooo much!" Shelby said smiling at there. 

"We have missed you too, babygirl" Luke replied smiling at her "No I hear you dumping me in favor of a certain Cassadine Prince"

"Oh No! Luke I could never dump you, your way too much fun." Shelby said laughing.

"Well if it isn't my other favorite daughter" A red headed women said smiling, as she approached Shelby.

" Mama Bobbie! Hi!" Shelby exclaimed, embracing the older women in a hug.

"Hello, Sweetie, I have missed you" Bobbie replied squeezing Shelby tight.

""I heard you got married!" Shelby said as the hug broke.

"Yes I did. Shelby I would like you to meet my husband, Jerry Jacks." Bobbie said motioning to a man, who had come up next her,

"Lovely to meet you, Honey" the dark haired man said with an Aulstrailian accent., then he took her hand and lightly kissed it 

"I can not believe this! This is so amazing!" Shelby said "Who set this all up!" 

"That would be Sonny" Luke replied, as he pointed to Sonny, who was at the bar getting a drink.

"Sonny!!!" Shelby said loudly, as she walked over to him, and wrapped him a tight hug "Thank you so much. "

"You welcome" he replied with a smile, as he gave her a tight squeeze.

"This is the nicest thing anyone in the world has ever done for me." Shelby said as tears filled her eyes "How can I ever repay you for this... and everything else"

"Just have fun, and enjoy yourself." Shelby said brushing the tears out from under her eyes "You deserve this. I am just glad to be able to give it to you.... You better go. I think Luke wants to dance with you."

"Ok" She said softly with a small smile, then walked away, and headed towards Luke. "Shall we dance, Daddy?"

"It would be my pleasure Darling" He said taking her hand and kissing it lightly, then lead her out on the dance floor.

"So tell me the truth, How are you really doing? Like asked as they started to sway to the slow music.

"Actually pretty good. I was having a few problems, but in the past few days things really have started to look a lot better." Shelby replied Honestly.

"What kind of Problems?" 

"Boy problems" Shelby replied softly.

"What Boy?! Did he hurt you!" Luke Demanded in a fatherly voice.

"no... everything is actually much better now... Nikolas, he really helps."

"Honey, I really want you to be happy, but you HAVE to pick a Cassadine" Luke whined 

"We're not dating or anything" Shelby said with a quiet laugh.

"Lets try and keep it that way, will ya?"

"Luke! Stop!" Shelby said laughing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tonight was the most amazing night of my life guys, thank you so much" Shelby said with a smile as she climbed out of the limo, back at Horizon.

"We're glad you enjoyed yourself so much" Jason said giving Shelby a hug, and lightly kiss on the cheek.

"Carly, thanks again. You really worked a miracle on me" Shelby said hugging her friend.

"Nah, I just improved on your natural Beauty" Carly said.

"I'll agree with that" Nikolas said as Shelby approached him. Her leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek "Good Night Beautiful. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Night Nikki" Shelby replied giving him a small kiss on the cheek, and the moving towards Sonny, and wrapping him, once again, in a hug "Sonny. Thank you. a million times Thank you."

"Your very welcome" Sonny said with a smile. "we will all be back to see you tomorrow"

"Ok" Shelby said with a smile, not even taking the time to think. "Night everyone, thanks for the best night of my life"

"Night C-Shells" Lucky said as they all climbed into the limo.

Shelby walked slowly towards her cabin, staring up at the moon and stars with a bright smile on her face. As she approached her cabin she saw a figure sitting on the bench in front of it. it looked like to Peter to her.

"Oh Peter this has bean the most amazing night of my life-" Shelby started to say, when suddenly she realized it wasn't Peter

It was Scott

More will be out later tonight... I want way more feed back folks. you guys are slacking off. So come one! feed the feedback monster!!

Also there will be links to character pictures in the next part for those of you who don't watch GH


	9. It's My Life

Pt 9.

"Oh Scott, um hi" Shelby Said when she realized it was Scott.

"Hi" Scott replied with a smirk "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah it was great" Shelby said with a smile, thinking about the night. A smile, which a moment later disappeared. "So great in fact, that I am going in now just so YOU don't get the chance to ruin it"

"Shelb-Wait" Scott said as she started to walk away "I don't want to ruin you evening... I wanted to apologize.

"If you are only going to apologize because Queenie told you too, I am not interested" Shelby said 

"She's not why..... I DO want to apologize. I feel really bad"

"The almighty Scott Berringer feels bad! Not this I have got to hear" Shelby said with a smirk, walking back to the bench.

"Take a seat" Scott said motioning to the bench.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Shelby said with a laugh.

"What? Scott asked slightly confused.

"Ok, I may not be Juliet but ever I know that I should sit on that dirty bench in this dress" Shelby said moving her hands around wildly as she spoke, motioning to the bench and then to her dress.

"Fine" Scott said with a small smirk, grabbing a towel off of a laundry line, that was hanging next to the cabin, and then placed in neatly on the bench "Better?"

"Thanks" Shelby said, as she sat down the bench, carefully moving her dress around so as not wrinkle it. Once she was all settled she looked up at Scott with an expectant eyes "Tonight would be good Scott"

"I just wanted to say I am sorry for saying all that stuff about you being a whore" Scott said nervously "Not only was I way out of line but I also don't know enough about you to make that kind of judgement call."

"that's right you don't" Shelby snapped " Now if you are finished, I am quiet cold, so I will be going inside.

"Actually I'm not" Scott said, slipping his jacket off, and placing it around Shelby's Shoulders. "No wonder your Cold though, that dress has no back."

"Oh! Goody! Now your going to start critiquing my clothes." Shelby exclaimed.

"No!" Scott said quickly "I like it. you look amazing... I um mean you look nice"

"Thanks" Shelby replied with a small laugh.

"So... yeah, I am really sorry if I hurt.... I didn't mean too" Scott said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Scott, you can't call someone a whore, and basically tell them you don't care if they get raped and expect that it's not going to kind of hurt the," Shelby said, her eyes filled with hurt.

"I know.. Shelby, I didn't mean any of it... I really didn't" Scott said looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah well.. what's done is don't, right" Shelby said, rolling her eyes, as to avoid eye contact with Scott. And to keep the tears that where forming to spill down her cheeks. "But Scott, here is what I don't get. Why would you come in and start a fight with me about Nikolas in the first place?"

"I wasn't trying to start a fight... I was trying to protect you" Scott said softly, looking at the ground.

"First of all, I Don't need your protection, and 2nd why?! You hate me remember. you want Juliet!"

"What do you two do, compare notes on me!" Scott said softly, running his fingers threw his hair in frustration.

"What! No! You two where only making out in the of the kitchen" Shelby exclaimed

"Oh... you saw that?"

"New York saw that Scott!!" Shelby said loudly

"Wait... what does this have to do with anything?" Scott questioned.

"I don't know.. you tell me."

"Huh?"

"Making the branch fall... very smooth Scott" Shelby said making a face at him.

"How'd you find out about that? Scott asked growing slightly pale.

" I put the pieces together.... you where staring at us in the lodge, then I see you not far behind up in the main courtyard, then the tree fell, for no apparent reason, then Juliet was whining about you standing her up.... You really stepped over your boundaries there Scott. You do know what Boundaries are, don't you Scott?"

"I was trying to watch out for you!"

"Oh really? Why Scott? Explain to me,why I have become the one your always 'protecting' And from WHAT?! It's been proven that Nikolas is far from a bad guy. Maybe it's not that your protecting me. Maybe it's that your jealous!" Shelby said

"What?!!" Scott demanded

"Your Jealous! That I don't want you anymore. That I have moved on " Shelby said hotheadedly "Well That's too damn bad! Your going to have to get over it! You picked your bed... now lay in it!"

"Shelby I-"

"You know it's almost kind of funny how selfish you are" Shelby said with a soft sarcastic laugh. "It's not even that YOU want me... you just don't want me with someone else! You hate not always being the center of attention! Oh well! Because for once Scott, I am really happy, so let me be!. good Night!"

Shelby stood up, smoothed her dress and started to walk towards the cabin. Only, Scott quickly grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back towards him. Shelby shot him a quizzical, very angry look.

"I do want you" Scott said quietly, then pulled her towards him, and kissed her passionately. 

Shelby fought the kiss for a few second, but to no avail. She gave in. She kissed him back passionately. Then quickly she pushed him away 

"You don't even know me" Shelby said, then walked calmly up the stairs to her cabin, and inside, not once looking back.

"But I want to" Scott said softly, to himself, then turned and walked slowly in the direction of his cabin, for night of restless sleep.

  
  


Want more! Prove it! I want mad feedback! I wanna be back up in the 20s folks... none of this 6 or 7 stuff! Lets go..

Here are pictures of the GH cast

  
  


Nikolas----http://www.tylerchristopher.com/PicturesC/warren.html

Jason-----http://www.steveburton.net/

Carly-----www.sarahbrown.net

Sonny (And Brenda who you'll meet later )http://www.50megs.com/maurice/gallery/sbgal//bswedding.html

Lucky(and Liz who you'll meet later :) --http://www.angelfire.com/bc/gh/images/LuckyLiz2.jpg

Luke and Laura http://www.angelfire.com/bc/gh/images/LukeLaura3.jpg

Bobbie and Jerry -http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Hills/4894/uploa631.jpg


	10. Its My Life

It's My Life Pt 10. 

"Shelby get up!" Sophie said shaking the young blonde girl's body. "NOW!" 

"What time is it?" Shelby whined, not even bothering to open her eyes. 

"am, time for you little nature hike" Sophie said with a smile "So throw on some clothes and be in lodge in 5 minutes. Now move it... or your on restriction for 2 weeks.... and that means no visitors." 

"I am up I am up" Shelby said sitting up in her bed quickly. 

"How'd I know that was going work" Sophie said as she left Shelby to get ready. 

"Why me?" Shelby whined to herself as she dragged herself out of bed and to the bathroom to get ready. 

~~~~~~~ 

"Scott move your butt" Peter said loudly as he walked over to Scott's bunk. 

"Whatever is man, I didn't do it." Scott mumble then fell back to sleep. 

"UP! NOW!" Peter said loudly in her ear, pulling his sheets off of him, then pulled his pillow out from under his head. 

"Man!@ what?!" Scoot said sitting up and running his hands threw is bed head hair. 

"Your suppose to leave on your hike in 10 minutes... get dresses. I want to see you in lodge in 5 minutes." 

"Alright.. alright" Scott said dragging his body out of bed and towards his bathroom to get dressed. 

~~~ 

"Hey you two" Sophie said in a cheerful voice as Scott and Shelby dragged themselves in to the lodge. They both looked pretty tired, and Shelby still had her make up and hair done from the night before. 

"Have a nice sleep?" Peter asked with a grin. 

"It's illegal to be this happy this early in the morning." Shelby said flatly. 

"Oh come on Shelby- It's beautiful day and you are lucky enough to be able to experience every second of it." Peter said with a smile. 

"Lucky me" Shelby said sarcastically. 

"How was last night Shelby?" Sophie asked changing the subject. 

"It was amazing. The time of my life" Shelby said with a smile her eyes lighting up at that thought of the previous night. "Sonny threw me this huge party at Rusty's And everyone was there! Luke and Laura, Bobbie, Jerry, and everyone else I use to know. It was just fabulous" 

"We're glad to hear you had such a great time Shelby" Peter said smiling at the suddenly very awake girl. 

"Yeah... most of them are going to be in town for a few days... So you'll probably get to meet everyone." Shelby said still smiling "There all really nice people. Which reminds me, Sonny and Jason are suppose to come by today, because I forgot about this little nature walk, so when they come could you please just um tell them I'll call them in the morning?" 

"Sure" Sophie said with a smile. "But right now, you both need to leave, that is if you want to make it back here by nightfall." 

"Your packs are by the door. You have some food, first aid kit, a compass, a map... you know just the basics. We'll see you two tonight.. Good Luck." 

Shelby and Scott both eyed the packs for a moment, then begrudgingly put them on. 

~~~~~~ 

"We should probably stop for breakfast" Scott said stopping in front of a group Of large rocks. 

"Whatever" Shelby said casually , shrugging her shoulder, then started to take off her pack. 

They both sat down , silently and pulled out there breakfast. 

"Oh yummy.. air dried pieces of grain and oatmeal" Shelby said sarcastically as she opened her mini box of cereal. 

"Shelby... about what happened last night I- " Scott started to say. 

"It's already forgotten" Shelby said, quickly cutting him off. 

"It is?" Scott asked, trying to cover the hurt in his voice./ 

"Yeah you where blinded by the dress and you had a momentary lapse in judgement which made you think you actually wanted me. You where horny and wanted some action so you went after the resident whore. . Sorry I could oblige." Shelby said completely without emotion. 

"Come on Shelby, you know it wasn't like that-" Scott said. 

"I am giving you an out here Scott. Take it" 

" No! Because I really did want to kiss you, and not because I was horny and you where the closest warm body. But because it was you" Scott said kneeling down on the ground in front of the large rock Shelby sat on. He slowly brought his face closer and closer to hers, then whispered "Because it was you" 

"We should get going... I really want to get back by Dark" Shelby said suddenly. 

"Scott pulled back immediately, so fast that he actually almost fell over. Shelby quickly repacked her pack, and started to head down another trail, just as Scott did the same. In complete Silence. 

~~~~~~~ 

"Scott? Where are we?!" Shelby demanded looking around. It was almost dark and Shelby couldn't see anything that looked remotely like civilization. 

"We are um.. We're um... here I think" Scott said nervously, as he looked over the map. 

"You think?! Let me see that dumb thing" Shelby said snatching the map away from Scoot. She quickly looked it over . Then she pointed to the farthest point on the right. "Well that where we where 3 HOURS AGO!... and that at least another 3 hours from the trail we are suppose to be on! Scott we have spent all day going the wrong direction. 

"What! Are you sure" Scott said trying to stay calm. 

"Yes I am sure. I knew, I KNEW I never should have let you direct us. Now we are so off trail that even if we ran all the way back we wouldn't make it back to camp by dawn!" 

"What?! No way is this My fault!" Scott said angerly "So DO NOT try and pin it all on me." 

"Um excuse me but who was leading us!" Shelby scoffed 

"Fine it's all my fault and your just the innocent victim" 

"I didn't say that!" 

"You didn't have too!" Scott replied shortly. 

"You know, none of this would have happened if you hadn't butted you had into MY personal business." 

"God! Not this AGAIN!" Scott said angrily "I was just trying to protect you!" 

"Well look where your 'protecting' got us! Were lost in the woods" Shelby shouted. 

"Oh like no one else in the world have made the same mistake." 

"Nikolas or Sonny wouldn't. There man enough to asked for help when they can't figure out the damn map!" 

"Oh that right! Because Sonny and Prince Nikki are just perfect." Scott said throwing his hand up in defeat. "Oh but you know what? They wouldn't have to even look at the map. They'd just have there body gauds do it for them" 

"What's that suppose to mean!" Shelby demanded. 

"There Dangerous. Everyone knows that Sonny Corinthos is a very powerful Mob boss, who does very illegal things, including kill people. Plus everyone around him DIES!" 

"That's IS NOT HIS FAULT! And he has never once been brought up on, or convicted of any charges." 

"And then there is beloved Prince Nikolas Cassadine, who's family tried more then once, to take over the world. There all insane." 

"So?! Nikolas is nothing like the rest of his family. He is not mean. Even Luke Spencer admitted it! He is exactly like his mother, Laura, good, kind and generous." 

"Oh then we have the Spencer's. Luke is a rapist, Laura is his victims, yet she married his anyway. That right there just screams SICKOS! 

"STOP RIGHT THERE!!!" Shelby screamed "You with stop saying all these horrible things about the only people who have EVER given a damn about me or I swear to god..." 

"Or what? Your gonna have Nikolas beat me up or Better yet have Sonny's put a hit on me?" Scott demanded. 

Sounds Like a good idea to me" Shelby spat back. 

"I bet it does" Scott snapped. 

"How did you find out all this false information anyway?" Shelby asked 

"It's in the newspaper." Scott stuttered out "It's hardly a secret" 

"Actually it is... What you said about Luke and Laura. How'd you find out about that?" Shelby demanded. 

"MY friend, Bryant, back home, looked them all up on the Internet for me" Scott admitted slowly 

""And you asked him to do this?" Shelby asked. 

"Well yes" Scott said softly. 

"Now you are checking out my friends! Thanks just great!" Shelby yelled, throwing her hands up in frustration. "Why?! Why are suddenly so worried about my friends and my life in general? I don't understand!" 

"Because I care about you!" Scott yelled back " Don't you get that! I don't want you to get hurt" 

"Well it's a little too late for that now isn't it" Shelby said loudly. 

"Shelby I... I never wanted to hurt you" Scott said quietly. 

"And yet you did it anyway." 

"I know.. And I am sorry." Scott said 

"Well your a day late and dollar short" Shelby said throwing down her stuff. "Now lets set up Camp for the night. You think you could build a fire? I have matches" 

" Yeah but where not done with this conversation yet" Scott said taking a deep breath, running his fingers threw his messy hair. 

"Yes we are" Shelby said as she started to take things out of her pack.   
  


Want more .... I want 30 + reviews hehehehehe. I know it's bribery but I am telling you the next part is so worth it.   
  


Teaser for part 12- Scott and Shelby get passionate 


	11. Default Chapter Title

It's My Life pt 12 

"Shelby can I ask you something" Scott asked quietly, as they sat next to the small fire Scott had built.   
  


"Like I could stop you" Shelby replied, rolling her eyes, not looking up from the notebook she was writing in.   
  


"When everyone was yelling at me for saying those things about you, everyone said how you went threw something. What was it?"   
  


"You mean Juliet didn't tell you? Wow.... that would have made her the instant winner from day 1" Shelby scoffed.   
  


"What?" Scott said with a confused look.   
  


"Never Mind"   
  


"So... Are you going to tell me?" Scott asked again   
  


"No" Shelby replied simply.   
  


"I'm sorry for getting us lost...... those people are probably really worried about you" 

"Those PEOPLE, are my family and I love them, and yes I am sure Sonny's about to send out the entire park service." Shelby said flatly.   
  


" What about your boyfriend, Princie?" Scott asked   
  


"He's not my boyfriend" Shelby replied as she continued to write in her notebook.   
  


"Why not?" 

"Because" 

"Because why?" 

"Because.... it's not any of your business." 

"What?! Did he try something and you don't want to tell anyone" Scott asked suddenly getting worried. 

"What?! NO! Nikolas is a perfect gentleman. he'd never push me to do something I don't want too... he's far too romantic to push anything" 

"Oh he's romantic" Scott mocked quietly making a face "We'll isn't he just perfect" 

"I heard, and saw, that" Shelby said laughing quietly "Could you be anymore jealous?" 

"I am not jealous of the little stuck up pretty boy" Scott said quickly 

"Whatever" Shelby replied going back to her writing. 

"What are you writing?" Scott asked after a moment of silence. 

"Not that it's any of you business but it's my journal" 

"You keep a dairy? I thought only middle school cheerleaders did that." Scott asked jokingly 

"I wouldn't know anything about that. I was never on the cheerleading squad.... though I always showed the football players a good time" Shelby said suggestively. 

"Are you trying to tell me something Shelby?" Scott asked walking over to her, and kneeled in front of her. 

"Maybe" Shelby said not looking up from her notebook "maybe Not" 

"Cause you know" Scott said taking the notebook out of her hand and putting it on the ground next him, then did the same with her pen. "I am a football player" 

"I know" Shelby said softly looking him in the eyes. 

" So maybe.... It's time for a football player to pay you back for all you suppose" Scott said suggestively. 

"Really?" 

"Yes" Scott said leaning up and genitally kissing her "And I think this would be the perfect way" 

"Scott wait" Shelby said pushing him away genitally "What are we doing here?" 

"Whatever we want" Scott said going to kiss her again. 

"We can't..... Juliet" Shelby said but then leaned in and kissed him passionately "Oh well, I never really liked her anyway" 

"Hmmmm.... me either" Scott murmured wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her against him pressing there bodies together. He kissed her with an intense hunger he never knew he had. 

Shelby slowly opened her mouth and Scotts tongue quickly darted in to her mouth, messaging every part of her mouth, He wanted his tongue to know every part of her mouth. 

Scott moved his body to the side, and then turned his legs so that he was sitting on the ground with Shelby in his lap. He started to kiss down her neck, and then acrossed it. He ran his fingers up and down her sides lightly. 

"Don't do that... it tickles" Shelby said softly laugh. 

"Really? Scott said tickling her softly "Does that tickle" 

"Yes" Shelby said , then started to tickle Scott right acrossed his abs "does that Tickle" 

"Yes" Scott said laughing, starting to tickle her harder. 

"Scott... not... stop" Shelby said laugh hard. She tried to worm out of his grasp but only fell over on to her back . Scott fell down right on top of her. \ as the continued to tickle each other. Shelby started to squirm under him, in an attempt to free herself from him. 

"God.. Shelb- .... don't do that" Scott said feeling himself become aroused.. 

"What? Shelby asked innocently as there laugher and tickling died down. 

"You know what" Scott said huskily, then leaned down and kissed her. He leaned up a little, and pilled his shirt off quickly, then started to unbutton Shelby's shirt, kissing the skin below each bottom, as he went down, slowly, like you would open a perfectly wrapped Christmas present. 

"Scott wait" Shelby said pushing his lips away from her stomach "What are we doing! We hate each other. " 

"I don't hate you, Shelb, I never did" Scott said softly cutting her face in his hands 

"Scott just get off of me ok?" 

"Fine" Scott said rolling off of her "Is this about Nikolas and Juliet" 

"Not. It's about the fact that up until yesterday you treated me like shit, and now you suddenly want me. Sorry Scott I am not going to let you use me like that" Shelby said firmly as she sat up, and started to button up her shirt. " Now I see no reason why anyone needs to find out about this." 

"Alright fine... whatever you want" Scott said cooly, grabbing his shirt, and pulling it over his head "I am going to go for a walk...... I'll be back in a while" 

" All right Shelby said softly, grabbing her notebook and starting to write again, as if the past 5 minutes had never happened. 

Want more----- keep up the totally awesome reviews :) 

Preview- Shelby has a horrifying nightmare... Can Scott save her from her dream? 


	12. Default Chapter Title

It's My Life Part 14

  
  


2 blondes stood in the middle of a lake, bodies intertwined , lips moving against each other. The water on their skin, sparkled in the sun as the wind blew softly.

Scott held Shelby tightly against him, his hands roaming, slowly exploring, her back, up and down and accosted. His lips molded against hers, his tongue massaged her mouth as his manhood pressed erotically against her hips. He moved in a rymthic pattern that he couldn't control.

Scott pulled his lips away from Shelby's and quickly started to suck on her neck. He lightly sucked on the sensitive skin at the base of her neck, as he became more and more aroused by Shelby's low moans of enjoyment, and the salty sweet taste of her skin.

"Scott.... I can't" Shelby said softly as she tried to move away from Scott.

"Yes you can....god.... you taste so amazingly good." Scott said in a husky voice, as he continued his discovery of her neck and shoulders.

"Scott... I..." Shelby said softly trying to push him away.

"Come on Shell. You want me, and I want you. What could passably be wrong about this?" Scott said soothingly as he moved to, remove her bra.

"Scott. STOP" Shelby said forcefully pushing him away." I don't want to do this"

Scott let her go and Shelby quickly moved a few feet away from him. They both had looks of confusing and dishevelment.

Shelby- What's wrong?" Scott said , running his hands threw his wet hair, " I don't understand your problem with this"

"You don't have to understand. I don't want to do anything with you.... and that more then enough reason not to" Shelby said angerly "Now I am sorry if Queenie isn't full filling your sexual needs, but you need to take that up with her, not me. I am not some toy you can play with when you feel some weird urge."

"Shelby your not understanding. I don't want you as some sort of sexual play toy, or even as a replacement for Juliette. I want you because you are you" Scott tried to explain.

"And I really don't care" Shelby said stubbornly, as she turned her back to Scott, and started to walk towards land.

"And your full of crap" Scott called after her. "You want me! And we BOTH know it!" 

"Oh please!! Sorry to deflate that huge ego of yours but I don't want you. I have a real man, a real life PRINCE, who want me , and who I want" Shelby said angerly. "So get the heck over yourself."

"Fine whatever" Scott said mockingly, as he marched towards the other side of the lake "DO what ever you want... or should I say WHO ever!" 

"Go jerk off Scott" Shelby yelled as she got out of the lake. 

"My hands, are better then doing a dirty hoe like you." Scott yelled from the middle of the lake.

"That's not what you where saying a few minutes ago" Shelby yelled with a smirk, as she pulled her clothes on.

"I know I turned you on Shelby. What are you going to do to deal? You gonna do your self? Or better yet... hump a tree?" Scott yelled.

"Just stop talking Scott" Shelby said as she started to walk away "See ya back at Horizon... or maybe not if I am Lucky.

And with that Shelby marched off in search of a way home, leaving behind her a very angry Scott.

  
  


Part 14

Shelby walked threw the trees that surrounded Horizon. When she finally broke threw the trees, she found herself on one of Horizons sports field. When she realized she was home, she sat down in the middle of the field for a minute and looked up at the sky. She thanked god for letting her fine her way back. After a minute though she stood up and sprinted towards the main office building in search of Peter.

Shelby walked in to Peter's office to find him sitting at his desk, with his head down on his desk, papers piled all around him, and a commericating radio at this side. Shelby smiled to herself, then took a seat on the couch waiting for Peter to notice your presence. 

After a moment Peter put his head up, and rubbed at his eyes. They where very tired eyes, showing Peter's lack of sleep, and general iritablility. When he saw Shelby thought his eyes lit up with a mixture of excitement, and worry. 

"Shelby! Where have you been? Are you ok? Where is Scott?" Peter asked rather frantically as he rose from his desk and walked towards the couch where Shelby sat. 

"Lost, I am fine, and I don't know" Shelby answered in a monotone voice, expressing no emotion,

"What do you mean you don't know?" Peter questioned.

"I mean I don't know where he is and frankly I don't care" Shelby said, a small mouth of attitude dripping into her voice.

"I was so worried you too Shelby" Said a cruel voice, from the door. Scott. He stood in the door way of the office, hie poise showing all the attitude he had in him. Anger was obvious in his face. But his eyes where soft.......very soft.

"I am going to go change" Shelby said standing up quickly

"Sit Down" Peter said looking at Shelby sternly., until she gave in, and sunk back in to the couch. Then he turned to Scott "you too"

Scott took a seat next to Shelby, on the couch, the only place he really could sit. Shelby quickly moved a few inches away, and crossed her arms over her chest, like a smile child trying to protect themselves from something but at the same time trying to look brace. Scott leaned toward and rested his arms on his legs. His eyes where to the ceiling trying to avoid Peter's stare that could read ever single feeling Scott felt.

"So do you two want to tell m what happened?" Peter asked taking a seat accosted from them. Shelby since you got here first, you may go first. " 

"Fine." Shelby said flatly "Well basically. Scott was in charge of the map, and he ended up getting us lost. We where like 15 miles of the trail by the time I realized how off the map we where"

"It was only 7 miles" Scott said quickly, in a defensive voice.

"Peter.. Please tell Scott not to talk while it is my turn" Shelby said, her voice dripping with hatred for the boy sitting next to her.

Scott.. Your turn will be in a few minutes, and if you feel that Shelby is saying an incorrect statement, you may state what you think really happened" Peter said with a warning look towards Scott "Continue Shelby"

"So anyway, we end up completely off track, we camped out last nite, and this morning we started making our way back here. And since I had the map, we actually made it back."

"And how is it that you two got separated?" Peter asked 

"Well we um... you see the thing is" Shelby said trying to think of a good excuse. She knew that if Peter found out that she had just left Scott in the woods she'd be on suns for the rest of her life. 

"When we got back to camp" Scott jumped in "I rushed off to see Juliette and everyone while Shelby headed here."

Peter looked from Scott to Shelby. Scott had a very calm and cool look on his face but not Shelby. She looked like she was in some far of shock. 

"Is that true Shelby?" Peter asked with a small smile

"Yes! That's exactly how it happened.... Scott ran off to see Queenie" Shelby said quickly, trying to sound calm and cool but failing miserable.

"So Scott.... does the rest of your story match Shelby?" Peter asked with a small smile

"Yeah,,, basically.. Thought it wasn't COMPLETELY my fault we got lost. " Scott said with a small smile.

Peter smiled at the two teenagers. They loved to hate each other, that much her knew. Maybe eventually they'd love to love each other. Until then though....

"I am glad you two are all right"Peter said 

"Peter, has Nikolas, Sonny, Carly, or Jason or anyone else stopped by since I was gone?" Shelby asked hopefully

"Nope Shelby, I am sorry they haven't "Stopped By" Peter said with a completely serious face but the breaking in to a grin "They have lived here since the second they found out you where missing. They refused to leave till you where found and they saw that you where ok. I believe they are in the lodge right now... if you'd like you may go see them"

":"Yeah! I am already gone!" Shelby said happily jumping up from the couch, and making a mad dash for the door. 

"It was nice of you to cover for her" Peter said to Scott, with a knowing smile.

"Yeah well..... Her friends are here.... "Scott said softly "I know how much she wants to see them"

"And I know how much you don't want her to see them" Peter said softly "That was a good thing you just did"

"Yeah..... I am gonna go change" Scott said standing up.

"Alright... I am going to call your parents and let them know you are ok.... Would you like me to tell them to call you?" Peter asked 

"Um no thank" Scott said and then walked out the door.


	13. Default Chapter Title

Hi guys!!! sorry it has taken me so long to get this Part out but I just started school and I was directing a play this past weekend so life has been way crazy. But I am back now and ready work on this story! I hope you all enjoy it!! Oh thanks for all the wonderful reviews!! ALEXIA: I loved my cheer hehehehe!! Pep is awsome! cheerleaders rule! yes!

Thanks again

Donna

PS- Excuse all the spelling mistakes

Pt. 13

Scott walked around for about 2 hours, trying to figuer out what he wanted. He was Juliet but he didn't feel like there was really anything in there relationship. She didn't ever make him feel alive. She never disagreed with him. It was like she was a little puppy, who did whatever he said.

But Shelby....... Shelby was different. SHe brought out emotions in him he didn't even know exsistedHe so alive when they fought. And then some how, like it was magic she mad him feel bad for every single bad thing he said to her. He ven bet they sould have fun together. But he doubted Shelby would ever let that happen. She had Nikolas, a prince, who never fought with her but fought for her and who complimented, her all the time not insulted her. Maybe he didn't deserve her, after the way he treated her, but he still found himsekf wanting her.

When Scott had finally gottne back to the campsite, he found Shelby curled up, sleeping abvout 20 feet from the fire. She had the tiny first aid blanket bundled up her head using it as a pillow. She looked so angelic as she slept.

Scott quickly grabbed his blacket out from his pack, and brought it over to Shelby. He gentially out it over her, tucking it around her body. He lightly brushed some some hair out of her eyes., then pulled some leaves out of her hair. 

"I do care about you Shelby. I just don't know how to prove it" Scott whispered softly, leaning down and lightly kissing Shelby's cheek. "Night Shelb." 

Scott stood up and went to the other side of the campsite. He leaned up against a large tree and pulled out a small leath bound notebook. It was his journal.

He would never admit that he owned one but he did in fact have a journal. Everytime something big happened in his life he would write down every detail about it in this notebook. If anyone ever found it, and read it, his entire horrable life would be revealed. His first kiss was in there, and everyone since, his first sexual experance, details about how every drug he took made him feel, all girls he had fooled around with, and... and even stuff about what Elaine did. No, he would never show anyone this notebook, not ever.

He opened it slowly, quickly turning to a fresh page and started to write about Shelby. WEll actually it was MORE about Shelby He had been writing about her since he had first gotten to Horizon. He wrote down all the mean things he had said to her or about her, and how bad he felt afterwards. It was almost kind of funny, Shelby was the only Cliffhanger he had ever even bothered to write about. Not ever Juliet had a page.

"No dont.... " Scott heard Shelby mummble from her spot

"Not Not tonight.. please" shelby said starting to move and talk in her sleep "No... please leave me along.. I promise I won't tell just please stop"

"Shelby?" Scott said walking over and kneeling down next to Shelby. He pleaced his hand lightly on her sholder "Shelby wake up"

"Not don't touch ME. Let me GO!!!" Shelby cried her body shaking voliently away from his touch.

:"Shelby please wake up" Scott said shaking her as he grew increasingly worried. 

"I don't want to!! PLEASE! Dont make me" Shelby begged, not awaking from her sleep "NO! STOP! Please just leave me alone.. WHY WONT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE"

"Shelby please.... It's scott! WAKE UP" Scott said loudly, his brows creased with worry, as he reached out and shook Shelby's body."Please Shell wake up! You'll be safe.. you just need to wake up"

"No!!!" Shelby screamed as her eyes suddenly burst open, and she sat straight up. Her breathing was rapid, and she was gasping for air. Her eyes where filled with fear, panic and snfussion. 

"Shelby it's ok, your safe now." scott said suthingly, as he pulled her into his arms rocking her like a small child. 

shekby just hide her face in his chest, as tears ran down her cheeks , flowing quickly from her eyes, and soft sobbs escaped her mouth. 

"It's ok Shell, your ok now. I am here. Nothing is going to happen to you" Scott said softly lightly kissing the top of her head. "Everything will be ok Shelby"

"No it wont" Shelby said quietly, starting to sob even harder. 

"Shelby... I... what happened" Scott asked softly, holding her tightly against his body. 

"He.... he... raped me" Shelby said quietly tryingto control her sobs, but to not avail

"Shelb... I.. I didn't know, I am so sorry" Scott said his eyes tearing up. 

"No one does" Shelby admitted softly, pulling way from him, her eyes focased on the ground.

Who... who did that to you" Scott asked softly

"M stepdad" Shelby said trying once again trying to contolr her tears but again it didn't work, and her tears ran down her face rapidly.

"When?" Scott asked nervously

"He started when I was 6" Shelby admitted, slowly.

"OH MY GOD, baby... I am ssooooo sorry" Scott said pulling her towards him again. "I am so increadabley sorry"

"Why.. it's not you fault" Shelby said unable to look him in the eyes.

"It's not yours either Shell" Scott said forcefully, gentially lifting her shin so her eyes where forced to meet his "I was NOT your fault. Do you believe me"

"Yeah but...."

"But nothing!" Scott said loudly "That man is sick. He is a disgusting sick twiasted man, who forced himself on you when you where just alittle girl. and nothing in the world make that ok/ Do you under stand that. That was not your fault"

"I know" Shelby said quietly looking in the eyes. And in his crystal blue eyes, she saw something. A emotion very formiliar to her. One she herself had felt. "Oh my...... Scott it happened to you too didn't it" 

"I um.. it.. um" Scott said getting more and more chocked up as he looked around the woods then down at shelbys pleading eyes. Eyes that pleased to know the truth "Yes... kinda"

"By who... I mean if you can't tell me I understand but....I would never tell anyone I swear Shelby said

"Elaine, my stepmom. She was um the one" Scott said tearing up.

"Scott I... um... I am so sorry" Shelby said lightly touching his face, whiping gentially at his tears "When?"

"It started about a year ago" Scott admitted.

"She's... she the reason you started using isn't she?" Shelby asked quietly.

"Yeah... I just thought... maybe if I was high I would feel it"

"But you still did" Shelby finished for him.

"Yeah" Scott replied softly.

"Scott I..." Shelby said pulling herself tightly against him, holding him.

"I know Shell, ne too" Scott said holding her tightly

"Does anyone else know? Shelby asked softly

"Now... and you can't tell them" Scott said with slight edge in his voice. 

"I won't, I promise." Shelby said pulling back a bit "If you ever want to um... talk.. I'll Listen.... I mean I don't know what I could actually do but but....."

"Thanks... you too": 

Thanks" Shelby said quietly pulling away from him "We should prolly get some sleep. We have a long walk tomarrow"

"Shelby-wait" Scott said pulling her back towards him "I... I want to... can I hold you tonight"

"Scott I-" Shelby said nervously then looking his eyes. She gave him a soft smile. ":I'd like that" 

"Me too" Scott replied softly

Shelby slowly pyulled herself out of this grasp, never loosing eye contact. She took her blanket and spred it out on the ground so it was big enough for the both of them. She laid down then reach out and took his hand and pulled him down next o her. She lightly placed her head on his chest and placed her arm arossed his stoamche.

Scott slowlt brought one arm around her sholder. She slowly rubbed her arm in a comforting rythimic pattern. Then he brought his other arm acrossed his stomache and wrapped it around her waist.

"Night Scott" Shelby said softly, sighing with contentment.

"Night Shell" Scott replied lightly kissing the top of her head.

And with that the two troubled teens fell in to a soft peacful sleep.

  
  


want moe... I love replies!! I am not holding the Higher Ground record for most replied (HAHA MAC!! j/k) So lots of replied are good. Thanks!!

  
  


Preview: how willscott and Shelby feel in the morning when they relized with whom they had shared there secrets


	14. Default Chapter Title

I am sssoooo sorry it took me so long to get this part out to you! I h ave just been sssoooo busy the last few weeks, I hardly know which way is up lately. Well enjoy and I want a ton of reviews, they prompt me to write more soon.

  
  


It's My Life

Shelby awoke to sound of bird chirping. The sun was shining brightly. She just laid there for a second not even opening her eyes. Suddenly she felt something soft under her head. When she tried to move she felt something hold her closer. Shelby slowly lifted her head, and looked below her.

Scott. He slept peacefully below her. The previous nights events rushed back to her.

"Oh man" Shelby said trying to untangle herself from Scott's arms. "This is worst then any hang over."

"Shelby?" Scott murmured drowsily, not opening his eyes. 

"Morning Sleeping Beauty" Shelby said sarcastically as she stretched out the blank, next to him, not wanting to get up just quiet yet.

"Feeling better?" Scott said rubbing his eyes with his finger, then running his hand threw his messy hair style.

"I'm fine" Shelby said softly , sitting up half heartedly

"Shelby about last night....."

"I don't really feel like talking about it or me, right now" Shelby said quietly slipping her shoes on.

"Shell, look at me."Scott said softly.

"What?" Shelby said to her head to look at him

"I won't tell nobody. I swear to you" Scott said looking her strait in the eyes. 

"Thanks" Shelby replied softly. She stared at Scott for a moment, then quickly turned her head and broke the gaze. "We need to get going."

"Umm... Right. I'll um pack up everything and you can...."

"Look at the map."

"Right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Scott can we please stop for a minute. I feel like I am going to die!" Shelby whined as she climbed the trail just behind Scott.

"Yeah. Sure whatever"Scott said throwing his pack down and taking a small sip from the canteen he was holding.

" Ah! Could this day be any hotter." Shelby said sitting down on the grass and whipping sweat from her brow, brushing wet hair off of her face. It was a hot day, and she had gotten very sweaty.

"If you'd let it" Scott said under his breath. 

"What?" Shelby said sumptiously.

"I said no way"Scott said quickly

"Whatever. All I am know is I am so tired, Hungary, and way HOT!"

"Way hot? That's for sure."Scott said with a flirtaous smile. 

"Do not even start this Scott. It's not going to happen."Shelby said staring up at the clear bright blue sky.

"It would if you would just let it!" Scott insisted "Just got with the flow"

"Going with the flow has never gotten me anywhere good. Now I make my own flow" Shelby said softly.

"Shelby, I like you. Why can't you just accept that?"

"There are a whole bunch of reasons" Shelby said with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Such as..." Scott challenged her, his eye brows raised.

"Well.... Because you only say nice things to me when we are alone. You treated me like shit since day 1. You are with Juliet, and I am just starting a relatonship, with a great guy. Also I am so not your type." Shelby listed off.

"Wait a minute. How do you know my type?"

"I just do"

"And what exactly is my type?"

"Cheerleader. Ditzy type with perfect hair, clothes... lives. Perfect Bodies.'

"And your so sure you not any of those things?"

"Yes! I am opposite all those things"

"You want to know why it is that I like you so much?"

"Could I stop you from telling me?" Shelby said rolling her eyes.

"Nope"

"Go ahead then. Enlighten me."

"Your Witty, and smart and confident. You speak your mind. You don't sugar coat things, your real. And if anyone pushes you around you push right back. You only want to be with people who accept you for who you are and don't try to change you. It's like your saying "Here I am. Deal with it" ya know. And you don't lead this perfect life, just like I don't. You have these battle scars just like me. And On top of all that you are beautiful. So you may not be perfect Shelby... but your perfect for me.

"That was good" Shelby said with a smirk "What movie did you take it from."

"What? 

"I'd almost by it too except just last week you where calling me a slut, a whore anything you could think of.

"I am trying to show that I care for you! Why won't you let me!!"

"Because I WANT YOU!" Shelby said quickly, shocking herself and Scott. She quickly turned her face towards the ground. 

"Shelby that makes no sense" Scott said moving closer to her.

"Nothing make sense"Shelby said honestly.

"We make sense. Perfect sense. I want you and you want me. Then we should be together."Scott said tilting Shelby face so that her eyes met his which pleaded with her. "WE should be together."

"Scott you don't understand."Shelby said quietly, averting his gaze.

"Make me understand then."Scott said staring at her.

"I am physically attracted to you but emotionally... I don't have any erg to be with you anymore" 

"Oh" Scott said softly, dropping his hand and backing away slowly. "We should get going. We only about a few house left till dark and about 7 miles to go"

"Yeah sure" Shelby said quickly standing up and grabbing her pack. "Lets get going then

Then the two teens continued there journey in complete silence.

~~~~~~~~~~`

"AH!! I can't take this anymore! It's too damn hot!" Shelby exclaimed "THIS SUCKS!!"

"Shh"Scott said loudly "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Shelby said skeptically, not hearing anything. 

"Water! Look!!" Scott said looking threw some woods, 50 ft to the right was a small lake.

"Oh yes!! Water!" Shelby said taking off in a fast run., throwing off her over shirt, shoes and socks as she went. She ran quickly into the water "AAAHHHH" This feels great!"

Scott just hung back with an amused grin on his face, as he watched Shelby dance around and splash in the water. She looked like a little kid with no problems. Too bad that wasn't the truth.....

"Come on in Scott! The water is great!" Shelby yelled waving her arms wildly at him.

"Alright here I come" Scott said pulling his shirt and slipping his shoes off. He ran quickly in to the water, splashing Shelby as he went. He quickly dove under the water, swimming out towards the middle of the lake. 

When he resurfaced he looked around and didn't see Shelby anywhere.

"Shelby! Where are you!!"Scott yelled " This really isn't funny! Come on Shelby-"

"Gotcha" Shelby yelled jumping on to his back, trying to knock him over.

"God your so weak" Scott said laughing "Light too"

"Come on Scott! Fall! OVER!" Shelby said as she hung on to his back, with his hands around his neck, and her legs wrapped around his neck. 

"No way!" Scott said trying to shake her off of his body.

Suddenly he turned around in Shelby's arms so now she hung on the front of him. He wrapped his arms around her lower back. He looked straight in the eyes,

"I um..." Shelby said starting to move her legs down.

"No!'; Scott said quietly grabbing her tights, and pulling her back against him. Her crotch pressed against his Harding membrane. Scott looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please shell. I need you. Physically"

Then he quickly crashed his mouth down against hers. , kissing her with every ounce of heat and passion he had in his body. His tongue quickly slipped between her lips and he gentially massaged every part of her mouth with his tongue.

  
  


TBC

  
  


Want more? I thrive on feedback... The next chapter is gonna get real hot. I don't know if y'all are gonna like the next plot twist but I have a feeling you'll like the end results! Thanks so much for reading!!

-Donna

[CarlySMorgan@cs.com][1]

  
  


   [1]: mailto:CarlySMorgan@cs.com



End file.
